MegaWar Galactic Ultra
by Darth Vader 2.0
Summary: Que se serait il passé si Lucas avait présenté son idée de StarWars sur un forum internet ?


MegaWar Galactic Ultra

Je me suis demandé ce qu'il serait passé si dans les années 70 les forums internet grand public de fans de science fiction existaient déjà, et si l'un des visiteurs de ces forums était un certain George Lucas...

Nous voilà donc un beau matin des années 70...

Lucas : Yo les mec !

C : Yo man !

G : Salut George ! Alors ils avancent tes American Graffiti ?

Lucas : Oui, oui, c'est presque en boite, encore un peu de post-prod... Mais vous savez quoi ? Quand j'étais à l'hopital pour cet histoire d'accident de voiture, j'ai eu comme une vision... Une super idée de scénar...

C : Oh non, pas encore... Cela va s'arrêter un jour ?

G : Mah non. C'est Lucas C...

Lucas : Bon, cela s'appelle Star Wars et ...

C : Star Wars ? Les guerres des étoiles ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a des étoiles qui se font la guerre ? Qu'elles sortent leurs mitrailleuses de leur couronne et qu'elles font bang-bang ?

Lucas : Non, c'est métaphorique... Comme c'est un space opéra...

C : Honnêtement, est ce que mettre la mot « opéra » à côté d'un film est vraiment une bonne idée ? Pas vraiment, si ce n'est pas du tout. Quand j'entends le mot opéra j'ai tout de suite sommeil. Et quand j'entends le mot « space » cela m'évoque l'infini, qui m'évoque la mer, et je suis malade en mer. Alors mettre opéra et space dans la même phrase, c'est un mélange très explosif.

G : En plus étant donné la congécture politique actuelle... Les gens n'ont rien à faire de l'espace ni de l'opéra, ils veulent du noir, qu'on leur parle de leurs problèmes... C'est le post Vietname mon gars... Faut que tu fasse un psychologic drama, là c'est un hit garanti.

Lucas : Donc je fais StarWars, psychologic drama ?

C : J'insiste encore une fois pour te rappeler que ton titre n'est pas terrible. De plus il y a déjà StarTreck, tu va créer la confusion. Bref, il faut que tu trouves un titre qui parle aux gens. Quelque chose qui les inspire, et non pas qui les fasse se tordre de rire avec tes étoiles qui se tirent dessus...

Lucas : Bah, je dois dire, j'avais pensé à un truc un peu limite... MegaWar Galactic Ultra.

C : Oui, pourquoi pas.

G : Oui,en effet, là tu dis tout. Il y a « war », donc les gens savent que c'est un film de guerre, il y a « mega », donc on sait que la guerre, c'est pas une petite gueguérre de rien du tout mais un truc bien puissant, il y a « galactic », comme ça tu donnes le lieu, les gens savent tout de suite que cela se passe dans l'espace... et surtout il y a « ultra », un mot qui en latin signifie « au delà de », « plus loin ». Et le latin cela montre que tu as de la culture.

Lucas : Oui, je crois que vous avez raison. Et donc pour le pitch... C'est un Empire Galactique, qui domine des milliers de planètes...

C : Wow, wow, wow, stop, stop, vas y doucement. Peux tu gérer des milliers de planètes ? Je suis sûr que non.

G : Tu imagines comme c'est grand une galaxie ? Comment tu veux la traiter dans un seul film ? T'as conscience combien il y a de planètes et de races... T'as quand même pas l'intention de représenter une planète entière par une seule ville ?

C : Par exemple, rien que pour l'architecture, une ville d'Asie se différencie très nettement d'une ville Américaine. Bref, une ville n'est pas du tout caractéristiques de toute une planète. Mieux vaut réduire un peu tes ambitions, faire moins, mais mieux. Tu prends deux planètes rivales... Non, mieux, tu prends deux états sur une même planète qui se font la guerre. On obtient alors quelque chose de bien plus crédible.

Lucas : Vous êtes sûrs ?

C : C'est un scénario bien plus proche de ce que les gens connaissent, normal donc qu'il marcherait mieux.

Lucas : Mais alors il y a la dimension galactique qui se perd un peu... Si tout se passe sur une seule planète.

C : Une planète qui se trouve dans une galaxie je te le rappelle, donc une guerre sur une planète, c'est aussi une guerre galactique : cqfd.

Lucas : Le raisonnement est imparable. Peut être que t'as raison. Et donc pour le pitch... Il y a donc cet Empire Galactique.. euh enfin cet état dictatorial qui possède un vaisseau surpuissant, une immense station spatiale de combat de la taille d'une lune, la DeathStar avec son super laser capable de détruire toute une planète entière...

C : Je tiens à faire remarquer que tu devrais arrêter la came là...

Lucas : Bah je voulais faire un truc un peu original...

C : Quand on part sur une idée originale, il faut se demander si elle est viable, et un vaisseau qui dégomme toute une planète... Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

G : N'oublie pas qu'on es en pleine depression post viétnamienne... les gens veulent du réalisme, des trucs qui fonctionnent... T'imagines toute l'énergie qu'il faut pour faire exploser toute une planète ? Si t'as pas envie que tout le monde se fiche de toi avec cette histoire de DeathStar, je te conseille de faire quelque chose de crédible. Un vaisseau qui tire sur un autre vaisseau par exemple.

Lucas : Avec des turbolasers et des canons à ions ? Et les rayons tracteurs capables d'emprisonner un vaisseau dans le rayon, et...

G : Stop, stop, stooop ! Je l'admets, c'est de ma faute. On va dire que j'ai rien dit. Prends plutôt des tanks. Les gens auront plus de facilité à s'identifier avec des tanks. Tu prends deux divisions de tanks qui combattent l'une contre l'autre.

Lucas : Mais cela ne fait plus très space opéra, ni science fiction là...

C : Je croyais qu'on étais parti sur un psychologic drama ?

Lucas : Pas faux. Et donc comme je disais, au début du film, il y a ce destroyer de l'Empire galactique... enfin, ces divisions de panzers de l'état dictatorial qui attaquent un transport avec à son bord la sénatrice Leïa...

C : Jusque là, ça va...

G : Je ne suis pas sûr pour le prénom... Lea c'est un prénom de vieux. Prends Béatrice, ça, ça claque.

Lucas : Et donc y a Béatrice qui cache dans un robot les plans secrets d'un nouveau model de panzers pour éviter que le méchant, Darth Vader, le SithLord qui maitrise la Force, une énergie qui lie tout l'univers, et qui porte un masque et qui fait plein de bruits en respirant, ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Ouf.

C : Bon, cela ne s'arrange pas. En effet, tu me fais peur.

G : Tu NOUS fais peur.

C : Oui, tu NOUS fais peur.

Lucas : Bah quoi ?

C : Bon, déjà l'histoire de robots. Pour expliquer leur existance, il faudrait qu'on puisse caser tout un procédé physico-chimique dans leur cerveau pour expliquer comment ils peuvent faire tant de choses alors que nos robots terriens n'en sont pas capables. Bref, non quoi. Remplace les par des espions, ce sera plus dramatique.

Lucas : Ok, et pour Darth Vader ?

C : Penser que le méchant puisse avoir quelques problèmes de santé, ok. Penser qu'il va pourir toute la bande son avec sa respiration astmathique, là non. Il ne faut pas oublier que les spectateurs ne vont rien comprendre aux dialogues. Et puis le costume et le masque... il est quoi, déguisé pour halloween ? Tu veux que les spectateurs se marrent en voyant ton gros méchant ?

Lucas : Non...

C : Bah alors enlève tout ces trucs qui ne servent à rien. Je veux dire, c'est le méchant, montre le subtilement, par des intonations, subtilités dans le jeu d'acteur... Si tu veux tellement que le méchant soit malade, donne lui une pneumonie.

G : Et puis le nom : Darth Vader. On se doute tout de suite que c'est le méchant, il n'y a aucun suspense. Par contre si tu l'appelais Maurice, là il y a une vraie tension dramatique. On ne sait pas vraiment s'il est gentil ou méchant, il y a du jeu d'acteur à exploiter. Je vois déjà la scène où Béatrice découvre que Maurice est en fait un méchant... un espion de l'état dictatorial... Là, cela va marcher. Tu fais un plan de dix minutes sur les deux personnages, un lent, très lent traveling, tu permets au spectateur de découvrir toute la gamme d'émotions... Un truc puissant.

C : Voilà... Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de Force ?

Lucas : Bah c'est une sorte d'énergie cosmique qui permet de ressentir à distance, et qui donne des super pouvoirs, comme des éclairs de force, la poigne de force, et puis ça permet de voir le futur, d'enfluencer les ésprits des gens...

C : D'accord pour que la Force puisse donner quelques pouvoirs. Mais jusqu'où peut on aller ? Sûrement pas jusqu'à lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un ? Le fonctionnement de la pensé est bien trop complexe.

G : Quand aux éclairs de force, d'où vient toute cette énergie au personnage ? Il l'appelle et elle s'agglomère mystiquement autour de lui?

C : Et puis voir dans le futur, comment tu l'explique logiquement ? Si le pesonnage agit en fonction de ce qu'il a vu dans le futur, il modifie ce futur. Donc le futur change, et ce qu'il y a vu devient faux. Bref, on ne peut voir dans le futur.

G : En d'autres mots, ton truc de Force, c'est un concept bien trop abscon.

Lucas : D'accord, mais il faut un pouvoir intéressant...

C : En effet. Je te suggere t'utiliser les arts martiaux. Tu fais un Darth Vader Ninja. Déjà rien que le nom, Darth Vader Ninja, ça claque.

Lucas : D'accord, donc lorsque Darth Vader Ninja qui en fait s'appelle Maurice et qui a une legere pneumonie pénetre dans le transport de la sénatrice Béatrice, la sénatrice Béatrice transmet les plans secrets de panzers à des espions. Ces espions arrivent sur la planète... Euh, arrivent dans une ville désertique de Mos Esly...

G : Jusque là c'est bon...

Lucas : ... arrivent dans la ville désertique de Mos Esly où ils sont retrouvés par le Chevalier Jedi Ben Kenobi qui vit en hermite et par Luke Skywalker qui est le fils d'un célebre Chevalier Jedi qui vit dans la ferme de son oncle où il boit du lait bleu et répare des évaporateurs d'humidité tout en voyageant dans un machin antigravitationnel...

C : Est ce que tu es vraiment sûr qu'ils t'ont laissé partir de l'hopital, ou tu t'es enfuis ?

G : C'est quoi ces Chevaliers Jedi ?

Lucas : Les Jedi savaient maitriser la Force... Euh, enfin les arts martiaux, ils vivaient dans un temple et ils avaient des LightSaber, et ils fesaient des duels de LightSaber, avec plusieurs formes de combat...

C : LightSaber ? Un sabre fait de lumière ? Il ne faut pas oublier que la lumière est une onde, tu ne peux l'arrêter, conséquemment tu ne peux faire un sabre laser avec. De plus, deux lumières qui se croisent, elles se passent à travers... Somme toute, tu peux virer toutes tes scènes de duels.

Lucas : Mais peut être qu'avec une sorte de champ de force... Je veux dire pour faire un peu original...

C : Mais il ne faut pas confondre original est absurde. Un sabre fait de lumière c'est absurde. En vertu de quoi les gens utiliseraient ils de la lumière pour se battre, alors qu'une mitrailleuse c'est bien plus précis et facile d'utilisation ?

Lucas : Mitrailleuse ?

C : Oui, une mitrailleuse tout le monde sait ce que c'est, tout le monde sait à quel point c'est dangereux. C'est bien plus parlant.

Lucas : Mais je voulais mettre des pistolasers...

G : T'en as pas marre de mettre tes lasers à toutes les sauces ? Turbolaser, pistolaser, cerveau laser... C'est soûlant à force !

Lucas : D'accord, alors il y avait ces Jedi avec leurs mitrailleuses qui étaient garants de la paix, c'étaient les chevaliers de lumière qui ne fesaient que du bien, qui vivaient dans le pauvreté et n'avaient à l'esprit que la paix entre les peuples...

C : Penser qu'il puisse y avoir une force de paix, ok. Penser qu'elle n'est faite que de gentils anges, là non. Il ne faut pas oublier que personne n'est parfait.

G : Surtout que Kant dit bien, « De tout ce qu'il est possible de concevoir dans le monde, et même en général hors du monde, il n'est rien qui puisse sans restriction être tenu pour bon, si ce n'est seulement une BONNE VOLONTÉ. » . Alors tes Chevaliers Jedi qui ne pensent qu'au bohneur général, ce n'est pas crédible deux secondes. Je te rappelle combien toute la population est déçue de la guerre et de nos GI revenus du front, les spectateurs ne goberont jamais l'image de l'héros trop parfait.

Lucas : D'accord, alors les Chevaliers Jedi étaient des mecs qui buvaient beaucoup et battaient occasionellemnt leur femme, tout en veillant à la paix une mitrailleuse en main.

G : Très réaliste, voilà un film qui aura du succès...

Lucas : Sauf que tout ça, c'était avant, avant les jours sombres et l'avenement de l'empire... de la dictature... Par ce que avant, le pays était démocratique. Et donc y a la rebellion, et Luke Skywalker en fait désormais partie.

C : Skywalker, Skywalker, assez moyen comme nom de famille. Un gars qui marche sur le ciel, cela n'évoque aucun respect.

Lucas : En faite, au départ je pensais à Skykiller...

G : Encore mieux, un gars qui tue le ciel... Avec quoi, l'effet de serre ?

Lucas : Non, t'as raison. Bon je vais trouver. Un truc qui évoque le respect... MotherKiller ?

G : Bien, bien, tu apprends...

C : En effet, beaucoup de gens aiment leur maman. Donc en appelant ton héros MotherKiller, tu fais peur à tous ces gens là.

G : De plus, tu joues sur l'inconscient collectif de perte d'un être cher, et comme selon Freud nous passons tous par une phase où...

Lucas : D'accord, et donc pour la scène de la fin, lorsque l'état dicatorial arrive à produire son Super Panzer, Luke MotherKiller à bord de son X-Wing...

C : X-Wing ?

Lucas : Oui, un vaisseau dont les ailes se déplient avant le combat pour former un X...

G : Mais tu te complique la vie pour rien. Pourquoi faire un vaisseau avec des ailes qui se déplient, cela ne sert à rien.

C : Et puis les réacteurs de ton vaisseau, ils fonctionnent sur quel principe ?

Lucas : Mais je fais quoi alors ?

C : Simple, prends une moto.

Lucas : Je peux quand même l'appeler X-Wing ?

C : Si ça te fait plaisir...

Lucas : Alors il y a ce Super Panzer qui fonce sur les positions alliées de la rebellion... Mais c'est sans compter sur Luke MotherKiller à bord de sa moto qui surgit de nulle part, roule à coté du tank pour trouver la faille pour y envoyer une fusée à protons..

G : Tu sais, ce n'est pas par ce que tu fourre « laser » ou « proton » à chaque ligne que ton truc semblera plus scientifique...

C : Et ces mots compliqués, juste pour faire style... Tu sais au moins ce que c'est qu'un proton ? Ou comment fonctionne une fusée à protons ?

Lucas : Mais je fais quoi alors ?

C : Tu trouve la faille du tank qu'on t'as montré sur les plans secrets, tu sors ta mitrailleuse et tu tires !

Lucas : Ah bah je suis super content de vous avoir les mecs, je sens que le film va être génial.

G : Tu nous connais...

Lucas : Et donc Luke s'apprête à tirer, mais il voit tout autour des Panzers classiques qui le poursuivent, tout éspoir samble perdu quand brusquement...

G : Oui... ?

C : Oui... ?

Lucas : Quand brusquement il y a Han Solo avec Chewbakka, un wookie ressemblant à un chien qui surgissent à bord de leur Faucon Millénium, un vaisseau capable de faire du 0,5 au dessus de la vitesse lumière et qui descendent les autres Panzers !

G : Je te rappelle que la vitesse de la lumière est fixe. Déjà qu'on peut pas voyager à la vitesse de la lumière, tu fais mieux, tu voyage au dessus ! Je crois que t'es un cas déséspéré mon vieux... Et puis c'est quoi ce wookie ?

Lucas : Bah comme vous le savez, j'ai mon chien, Indiana... Et bah j'ai pensé qu'un extra terrestre pouvait lui ressembler...

C : Un chien cosmique... Le problème en conséquence, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de chiens dans l'espace. Tu tenait un super film là, et tu gaches tout avec ton Wookie... Tu crois que quelqu'un y croira une seconde ?

G : Et puis c'est quoi ce vaisseau ?

Lucas : Bah une fois à table, j'ai vu un fruit d'une forme interessante et...

C : Quand t'es à table, tu bouffes, merde ! Si tu passe ton temps à reluquer les fruits, je comprends que t'ai tes crises d'épuisement...

Lucas : Et donc ?

G : Tu vires le wookie, tu le remplace par Franz le tireur dans un tank allié.

Lucas : Et Han Solo ?

G : C'est le pilote du tank.

Lucas : Logique..

G : Bah c'est moi, hein...

Lucas : Et donc quand Luke MotherKiller perd tout éspoir, le tank allié avec han Solo et Franz débarque et détruit par un tir d'obus tous les panzers ennemis. Et là, au dernier moment, Luke parvient à tirer sur le Super Panzer qui explose.

G : C'est de la bombe !

C : En effet, je suis d'accord avec G. sur ce point.

Lucas : Bon bah merci les gars, faut que je me déconnecte, je vais éditer le script.

G : Allez, bises ma couille.

C : Et tu mets pas trop de FX, tu investis surtout dans les acteurs, c'est un psychologic drama je te rappelle. Je suis sûr que Pamela Anderson sera parfaite dans le rôle de Béatrice...

1977... MegaWar Galactic Ultra... Bientôt dans votre galaxie !


End file.
